


pleas for mercy will go unanswered

by Cxnfiscated



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Captivity, Day 6: Supernatural, Demons, Elemental Magic, Established Relationship, I don't even know anymore, Klance AU Month 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxnfiscated/pseuds/Cxnfiscated
Summary: At once, the entire wall collapsed in on itself and Lance’s ice splinters zoomed past him. Keith didn’t fear about getting accidentally hit in the process, Lance could never hurt him. A satisfied smirk curled on his lips when their opponents sought cover behind overturned desks and began to cry out for mercy.They would have to keep crying, Keith had no mercy to give.





	pleas for mercy will go unanswered

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Supernatural

The stone down here was quiet, too quiet. Keith strained to hear if the walls around him were whispering and trading secrets but he was met with silence. The stone down here was dead, the air around him didn’t stir either. All life had been drained from the elements around him.

A precaution.

Keith frowned. They had been expecting someone like him, someone born and bred in the underworld, versed in the language of things that remained quiet for them. He twisted his wrist experimentally, barely an inch of motion. That was … unfortunate. His head rose up to the camera in the corner and he scowled at it. Lance would probably make of him for it, he loved doing that,  but he wasn’t the one stuck in a cell right now. Keith bit back a groan when the numbing spell he had put on his face wore off and the area around his eye began to pound again.

 

His eyes wandered over the walls again, holding out hope that he might find an opening, a flicker of daylight but... nothing. No whispers, no residue quintessence, nothing. They had scrubbed the room completely bare. Keith took a deep breath and tried to look as defeated as possible, all slumping shoulders and pleading eyes set to the door.

He could almost imagine Lotor’s smug grin and it made his blood boil.

 

Keith kept his act up. Because if he had counted correctly that camera would power down in,

_Three_

_Two_

_One─_

Ha! The camera swung downwards like a head nodding off into unconsciousness. Keith got onto his feet and set his eyes to the door. He shouldn’t look too weak when ─

Lance arrived, guns blazing and face set to a deep scowl. The brass door handle banged against the concrete wall behind it and two steps later Lance was all up in his personal space. Right where he belonged.

 

His eyes narrowed, darkened like the sea during a storm and zeroed in on his pounding eye. His hands shot up and tilted his face back so that he could get a better look at it. “You’re hurt,” he pressed out through clenched teeth. While his words spoke of rage, the kind that tore cities apart if allowed to run freely, his touch was laced with a lover’s care.

“I’m fine, I promise,” Keith said, and tore his chin from his grip. Then he pressed a soft kiss to Lance’s palm that was still hovering near his face. “Now, if you could please untie me. My fingers are starting to go numb.”

Lance seemingly ignored his request and pressed his lips to the corner of his mouth. Awfully close to where Keith actually wanted them, but nothing more than the ghost of a touch. Keith flexed his hands behind his back and tried to turn his head. Lance turned with him, the corners of his mouth twitching in amusement, then he actually had the audacity to chuckle.

_Bloody tease._

 

Keith growled in annoyance when Lance took a step back. He put his gun back into the holster at his thigh and opened the little flask he carried at his hip. His eyes turned a vibrant blue as the water in the flask answered to his call, as a servant did to its master. Lance lifted his hand and a tennis ball sized drop of water hovered above it. Then he moved his fingers, brows furrowed in concentration, eyes flashing bright blue, and the drop began to elongate until was shaped like a blade. He snapped his fingers and at once the entire blade froze until it was solid. It rested inside his palm like there was no other place for it to be and Lance instructed Keith to spin around.

 

Keith inhaled sharply when Lance’s breath puffed against his neck and his fingers ghosted against his wrists. There was a _snap!_ and his wrists were free again. Keith shot around and got himself the kiss he had craved earlier. His hands buried themselves in Lance’s hair and he sighed when Lance’s lips moved completely in sync.

He was about to lose himself, about to be completely be pulled under when Lance broke the kiss, lips swollen, cheeks stained bright red. “We have a mission to do,” he chided but his smile was just as giddy as Keith’s.

 

He turned to face the door and all softness melted off his face. “Ready?”

Keith pushed back his shoulders and reached for his dagger strapped across Lance’s back. The flames resting within the blade roared inside his head when his grip settled on the hilt and Keith’s lips spread into a roguish smile.

“Born ready.”

 

* * *

 

They made their way through the corridor, always careful to evade any guards. Keith's eyes were always set behind them, while Lance led him through the corridors.

“The quintessence lab is located even deeper down than your cell,” Lance checked the trackpad in his hand and turned right, “They have captured a Demon from the underworld a month ago and while she has escaped, her quintessence is still here. They have been trying to modify it, but so far it hasn’t been successful.”

Lance told him the rest of the details but Keith couldn’t bring his mind to fully grasp his words. It was held captive by memories he had pushed aside for months. Shiro tied to a wall in a Galra lab, his muscles straining as if to desperately hold onto his quintessence. Vials filled to the brim with purple quintessence, rolling across lab tables, strewn across the floor like it was worthless.

 

His hands stung as imaginary pain that should have long since faded spread in them. Shiro and he had tried to regain control over Shiro’s powers but his corrupted quintessence had turned against them. It had burned them. Badly. From the fingertips up to the elbow. His left arm had been engulfed in flames and for the first time, he knew what it felt like to burn.

Quite ironic for a fire demon, even he would admit that.

 

“Keith, are you okay?” Lance frowned at him in concern when he put his hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith swallowed, trying to get a grip on himself, and shaking off the memories that haunted him like a curse but he couldn’t fool Lance.

Lance’s grip on his shoulder tightened. “We’ll go in there, get the quintessence and be out before they know what happened and something like last time won’t happen again, alright?” His blue eyes bore into his, sincere and determined enough for the both of them but Keith could only form one thought:

_You mean when my foolishness got my brother kidnapped and tortured?_

 

Keith bit down on his lip and tried to quench the thought. He couldn’t let his mind get the both of them killed. He’d just have to make through this mission. Just this one.

“I’m right here,” Lance whispered and pressed a kiss on his forehead. Keith felt some of the weight ease off his shoulders.

 

He wouldn’t have to do this alone. Lance was here to carry this burden with him.

 

He straightened his posture, tensed his muscles and nodded. “Let’s do this.”

Lance flashed him a smile and readied his flask.

Then the door flew open and they were pelted with a slew of gunshots.

 

Keith thrust his hand up and a wall of fire went up in front of them. Heat licked at his face as he pushed Lance behind him. The bullets got caught in the wall, melted and dropped to the floor. Keith looked back over his shoulder and nodded at Lance.

 

Lance drew out all of the water out of his flask and froze it. Splinters of ice surrounded him, hovering in the air, waiting for their time to strike.

“On my mark.” Keith raised his hands higher and bade their demon companions, those in the underworld and those led astray for support and then let them snap down like a whip.

 

At once, the entire wall collapsed in on itself and Lance’s ice splinters zoomed past him. Keith didn’t fear about getting accidentally hit in the process, Lance could never hurt him. A satisfied smirk curled on his lips when their opponents sought cover behind overturned desks and began to cry out for mercy.

They would have to keep crying, Keith had no mercy to give.

He prowled towards a desk, vicious smile tearing at his lips, flames licking at his fingers. He jumped over it and stared down at the scientist huddled at the floor. Keith sneered when he saw the vials of quintessence he had hastily shoved beneath his lab coat. The scientist cried out when Keith grabbed a fistful of his brown hair and pulled him up towards his face.

“What’s your name?” He growled, the sound reverberating in his chest. The scientist’s eyes widened and he fumbled with the words. Keith tightened his grip and the heat in his hand surged. Keith wasn’t a killer but that didn’t keep him from making it hurt when he felt like it.

 

“Griffin, James Griffin.”

Keith loosened his grip and turned him towards where Lance had already incapacitated most of his colleagues, their unconscious bodies haphazardly strewn across the floor.

“Listen closely, James Griffin. I will release you and you will shut down all of this,” Keith gestured to all of the machinery that was still working despite the damage it had taken from Lance’s and his combined powers, “If you try anything, I will burn all of this to the ground.”

His hand heated up again as if to make a point and Griffin gasped in pain. Keith stared him down until he received a shaky nod, then he let him go. His smile curled into a cold grin when he saw Griffin’s hands shake and miss a few buttons while shutting off the machinery.

 

When he was done he turned to face Keith. “There that should be a─ “ he didn’t get to finish his sentence. Griffin went down like a house of cards and revealed Lance, with a smile like the blade of a dagger. He lowered his arm and Keith saw the few specks of blood coating the grip of his pistol.

 

Lance stepped over Griffin’s body not sparing it another thought and crossed his arms in the nape of Keith’s neck. “You really went thick on the _I’m a demon, quiver before my power_ on that one.”

Keith huffed out a laugh when Lance dramatically deepened his voice and scowled to make a point. “I’m sorry that was the anger talking.” He closed his eyes and melted into Lance’s touch. Now that the adrenaline and his anger had faded he was left like a piece of lead. Weak and heavy.

Lance’s fingers played with a curl at the base of his neck and Keith pulled him closer. Their lips met as if stirred by fate itself and moved against each other for way longer than they could afford to now.

 

Their lips separated and Keith leaned his forehead against Lance’s. For a moment there was nothing but their breaths to fill the silence. “Let’s clean up this mess, so we can go home,” Lance whispered. Keith threaded his fingers through Lance’s and straightened his posture.

He shot Lance a small smile, a spark of light amidst all of the darkness surrounding them. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh,,, hi. So this is late,,,, whoops. 
> 
> Okay, first of all, thank you very much for reading, I hope you like it. Secondly, I uh, had a bit of a dip this week and just couldn't bring myself to write. Which was unfortunate. But I'm trying to take it one sentence at the time so I hope this week's going to be better.
> 
> N E ways, follow me on twitter [@cxnfiscated](https://twitter.com/cxnfiscated) and stan my baby [And Yet, The Sun Will Rise Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206018/chapters/35268089)  
> Byeeeeee!


End file.
